happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Nightmare
Silent Nighmare is a Halloween episode of HTF fanon. It involves Robo Star becoming 20's Robo Star but because he dressed up as a mafia gangster, no one notices the carnage. Meanwhile Rae-Khan dresses up as a ninja and prepares to assassinate others. Starring Roles *Robo Star *Rae - Kahn Featuring Roles *Cubey *Superspeed *Hoppy *Thirsty *Trippy *Puffy *Pierce *Ava *Josh Appearances *Rainbow Dash (brief cameo) *Pranky *Wooly Plot Robo Star comes out wearing a 1920 mafia outfit. He laughs happily and goes back to sleep. However, Pranky sneaks inside Robo Star's house and opens his circuits. He then twists the circuits randomly and Pranky laughs upon shaping the circuits into the Effeil Tower. Robo Star wakes up and noticing his twisted circuits, suddenly turns into 20's Robo Star, he tackles Pranky and kills him offscreen. While police offcier Wooly laughs, thinking they are playing. Meanwhile Rae - Kahn dresses up as a ninja and sneaks into Pierce's house, Rae bursts out into the window and Pierce laughs thinking that Rae Kahn is being silly. However, Rae throws a dagger and it stabs Pierce into the throat. A nervous Puffy walks outside when Thirsty greets him startleing Puffy a bit, Puffy then realizes its Thirsty and waves back nervously. Suddenly Thirsty gets thirsty and sees Ava and Hoppy with a gatorade. Thirsty secretly opens it and takes a sip but steps on a twig alerting Hoppy and causing him to turn around and see Thirsty. Angered, Hoppy punches Thirsty and beats him up. Puffy doesn't notice Hoppy and Thirsty and walks away when he suddenly bumps into 20's Robo Star. Puffy gets shocked in fright and hits him in the head. Robo Star gets up appearntly normal again and looks at Puffy annoyed, Puffy laughs nervously when 20's Robo Star appeares behind him as a solid figure and shoots Puffy and runs away. Robo Star stands there confused. By this point, Thirsty is already battered up and Hoppy kicks him one last time before holding hands with Ava. Just when they are about to kiss, Rae appears behind Hoppy and slices his head off. Ava runs away in fright as Rae finishes off the battered Thirsty. Robo Star goes with Trippy and Superspeed to go trick or treating and they knock on Wooly's door. Wooly happily gives them candy before closing the door. Decapitating Trippy's hand, Trippy screams in pain and dies of blood loss. Superspeed and Robo Star panic and run away. Josh walks past them and knocks on Wooly's door. In which Wooly gives him Trippy's decapitated hand. Rae Kahn walks silently, until he sees a familar pony (Rainbow Dash). He then snickers evily. As 20's Robo Star runs in, he sees Cubey (since 20's Robo Star is a clone of Robo Star) the two look at each other and attack each other. The screen fades to black. Suddenly when the screen fades to normal, Rae Kahn is seen coated in blood, While 20's Robo Star walks carrying Cubey's decapitated head. The two see each other and pull out their signature weapons (Rae-Kahn's golden blades and 20's Robo Star's tommy gun) and prepare a fight. Each one fighting each other. Eventually after a battered fight, Rae Kahn pulls out one of his blades and 20's Robo Star aims his tommy gun. By this point the viewer can choose who will win by clicking on the person Rae-Kahn wins If the viewer clicks Rae-Kahn, 20's Robo Star will fire at Rae but Rae dodges every bullet and eventually gets up close to 20's Robo Star and slices his head off 20's Robo Star wins If the viewer clicks 20's Robo Star, he will fire at Rae who will dodge every bullet, but as soon as Rae closes in, 20's Robo Star pulls out a shotgun and blows his head off. Trivia *The Following Costumes are seen *Rae Kahn dresses as a Ninja *Robo Star dresses as a mafia gangster (later when 20's Robo Star is released, he is a Combine Soldier from Half Life 2) *Superspeed dresses as the Black Spy from Spy vs Spy *Hoppy dresses as Ted Thompsan from the game "Bully" *Ava is a witch *Thirsty is the Pyro from "Team Fortress 2" *Puffy is a ghost *Rainbow Dash's breif camo shows her dressed as a Wonderbolt *Trippy is a zombie (ironic as he becomes a zombie at the end) *Pranky is Pinkie Pie *Josh is Van Gogh *Pierce along with Wooly are the only characters who do not have a costume in this episode *The title is seen on Robo Star's closet door before it fades away when Robo Star opens the door. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular